Harry's a big bother???
by Gemini7
Summary: Harry finds ou the one true key to defeat Voldermort is Harry's win younger sisters


***~The Lost Twin Sisters!~***  
  
  
***Ashley***  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ashley was a normal girl. She is everything a 15 girl would love to be, she has long curly blonde hair, a georgeous smile, and sparkling emerald green eyes. She is thin and short and one of the popular cheerleaders at Britian East Side High School and she also had a great talent for singing her voice was like an angel when she started to sing people just stoped and looked at her. She also had a necklace that she never took of that was pink in the shape as a broken heart she had, had it since she was five and never took it off it seemed to connect to her twin sister's in some way. The only problem is she was adopted a five days after she was born and she didn't know who her real parents were. Her real parents were Lily and James Potter.  
  
***Desire'e***   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Desire'e was a complete opposite of her twin sister. She is 4 hours older than Ashley. Desire'e had curly hair also but it was red (not a bright red more of a brownish red) and she was taller than Ashley. She was also on the basketball team and baseball team and didn't have any desire of being a cheerleader. Desire'e also had a necklace simular to Ashley's but it was purple and it went together with Ashley's but the question was where was the last two peices?She also had some supiscion that her parents were not her real parents but did not ay anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One day Ashley and Desire'e had came home from school both parents were at work so Ashley went straight to the phone and Desire'e started doing her homework. 'How can she be so stupid' Desire'e thought 'Mum and Dad are going to come home soon and catch her on the phone and her homework isn't going to be done and she's going to lose phone privleges' "Well Jess I have to go do my homework, Bye!" Ashley said habging up the phone then sitting down at the table and looking at her sister.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dumbledore sat in his office behind his big oak desk. He had just sent a summon to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Proffesor Mcgonagall had just walked into his office and right behind her was Professor Snape. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all walking to Professore Dumbledore's office "Harry, do you have any clue what this is about?" asked Ron " Well, we haven't done any rule breaking so No." Harry said "Oh look its Hagrid Hey Hagrid!" Yelled Harry "Oh hi" Hagrid said "Where are you going?" Harry asked "On my way to Dumbledore's office your going there to hurry up c'mon." Hagrid said "What is this about?" asked Hermione "You'll find out soon" Said Hagrid. Then they walked into Dumbledore's office and sat down in front of the desk. "NOw as you all know Voldermort (everyone shudders except Harry, and Snape) is becoming strong again, and Harry you know that necklace that you have the blue one? Well it is part of the a heart there are four pieces." Dumbledore said looking at the three kids "Yes" Harry said pulling out from under his shirt "Well one of the pieces the yellow part was your mother's part and well the Blue one was suppose to go to her first born son which is you" he said pointing to Harry's "and the purple one went to your sister Desire'e and the Pink one to your sister Ashley. Yes Harry I know your thinking how is that possible but it is Desire'e and Ashley are twins and there a year younger than you they were born five days before the tradegy. We need to bring them here with all three of you, you can all defeat Voldermort. And don't take off that necklace it has a great power to protect all of you." Dumbledore said.  
Everyone looked aroung in shock~  
"When, When, do I get to meet them?" har asked in shock. 'I've been a big brother all this time?' he thought.  
  
AN: I dont any characters but Ashley, and Desire'e hope you like please review!!!! 


End file.
